


Thank You

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Expressing Gratitude, Foreboding, Saying goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi visits everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos as I typed this on my moody netbook. I'm almost half-asleep too and tired from homeworks I just did (Cramming is bad, kids. Don't follow me *cries*)

"Do you think Ophelia is alive, or dead?"

 

The addressed man averts his gaze from the book he was reading, and turns to face the unexpected visitor. Miyoshi is standing by the door, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Miyoshi-san, what are you doing here?"

Just like him, Miyoshi didn't miss how polite Jitsui speaks. He straightens up and approaches the youngest member of D-agency.

 

"I think she is already dead." Miyoshi continues when he was right in front of Jitsui who's sitting on a bed.

The latter continues to gaze at the newly arrived man. He was thinking why Miyoshi is here,  when something clicked in his mind. He gently closed his book to place it on the side table. "I think so,  too." Replies Jitsui. 

Hearing those,  Miyoshi closes his eyes as his lips quirks up,  "Is that so?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Among us,  you are the most skilled on guns. I remember the day you beat Kaminaga on that field during that training."

 

Jitsui momentarily averted his gaze to stare at the cover of the book,  and gently caress it. "Well,  Miyoshi-san. Among us, I would not deny that  you were the best in almost everything." 

Miyoshi's smile widens, "Not really--"

Jitsui pauses as he turns to throw a small smile at Miyoshi, "Almost everything."

The older man blinks, his grin returns upon realizing what Jitsui implies.  The younger man is the most skilled on firearms or any of that sort and Miyoshi knows that.  "Oh?"

A pause,  before Miyoshi speaks up again. "As much as I want to test that again and spar with you regarding those soon enough, I believe it would have to wait."

 

Jitsui nods,  "Indeed." He smiles, "Soon?"

 

Miyoshi returns the smile,  "Yes. Soon."

 

_I was waiting for him to ask me when we can practice with guns again._

**_But he didn't._ **

 

 

********

 

 

Hatano is trying to reach for Sakuma's katana,  when he heard a voice that slightly startled him. 

"The Lieutenant would not like it if you do that."

 

Slowly turning to see the person,  Hatano's eyebrows furrows in irritation.

"I just want to tease him a little." He nonchalantly replies as he folded both of his hands at the back of his head. 

 

Miyoshi smirks,  "Do not stir him up much. I believe Yuuki saw something in him that made him capable in his eyes."

 

It was Hatano's turn to smirk,  "Oh?  What's this?  Is Miyoshi falling in love?  I don't get it. What did you see in that guy?"

 

"Something that even your height can't reach and comprehend,  I guess." Miyoshi shrugs. 

Anger flashed on Hatano's face as he poses his famous fighting style. "I don't want to hear that from you!  You're only a few centimeters taller! Don't be so cocky."

 

"I'm against violence,  you know." The small smile he's making only adds fuel to the flame.  Hatano grunts, "Yeah,  right."

 

"Hatano. I didn't come here to fight." Miyoshi looks away, with he same grin plastered on his face.

 

"You should've thought of that before teasing--"

 

Miyoshi turns to meet his eyes, the grin turns into a smile Hatano didn't expect someone like Miyoshi will make. "You are a very capable fighter, after all." 

 

Taken aback by the sudden change in action, Hatano disgards his fighting stance. Standing up straight but still ready to fight, though staring at Miyoshi and calculating what the tallet man might be thinking. 

But saw nothing but the unfamiliar feeling of gentleness and somehow..sadness.

 

"What's with you?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

 

"You can learn to hold back a little when fighting the Lieutenant." Miyoshi looks away, his movements shows him readying to leave. "Although I doubt that, since you didn't go easy on such a huge man like Fukumoto." 

"Wha--" Hatano intended to go after him, but Miyoshi walks ahead, waving his hand at him as he go.

 

That was when Hatano realized something.

 

_I was waiting for him to say we can spar right there and then,_

**_But he didn't._ **

 

 

********

 

 

Fukumoto is mid way on to finishing his cooking when he caught a figure via his peripheral vision. Said figure is leaning on the door, arms crossed. 

 

He didn't say anything but just gazed at the shorter man, waiting for him to say something. Which he didn't.

 

"Don't mind me, Fukumoto-san. I'm just here to watch you cook today."

 

Fukumoto nods, and returns to his cooking. Miyoshi enters the kitchen and leans over to watch the taller man.

 

It was quiet, save for the occasional clang of the utensils.

 

"What are you cooking today?"

 

"Curry." He continues to stir the mixed ingredients.

 

Miyoshi grins, "My favorite. Your cooking is worth a restaurant to own. It's too bad that I can't taste it tonight."

 

Fukumoto momentarily stopped stirring, but he didn't bother to look at Miyoshi.

 

Instead, he smiles and resumes the stirring.

"You can still come back anytime to taste it."

 

He wasn't looking at Miyoshi, but he knows the shorter man smiled. "Yes, indeed."

 

_I thought he'd be back some other day._

**_But he didn't._ **

 

********

 

 

"Tazaki, would you mind showing me a trick?" 

 

Tazaki snaps his eyes to the source of the voice, and sees Miyoshi with the same smile he always had.

 

"With pleasure." He replies, and the man with reddish brown hair moves to a distance where he can see the supposed trick.

 

"A coin." Miyoshi's lips quirks up.

 

Tazaki showcases the coin with his fingers. Juggling it on the air, and letting it move gracefully between his long fingers. Miyoshi's eyes are focused intently that it made Tazaki smile.

 

With a loud pop, the coin is supposedly trapped on both of Tazaki's hands.

"Where is the coin?" He asks, shoving his fists balled in front of Miyoshi. The latter hums, before pointing to Tazaki's right hand.

 

The magician smirks, "Are you sure?"

 

Miyoshi playfully nods, as if knowing it wouldn't go his way. 

 

Tazaki opens up his fists to reveal the coin is nowhere. Miyoshi blinks, Tazaki extends his hand at the back of the former's ear and the coin is seen.

 

Miyoshi sighs, "I lost."

 

"There's always a next time." 

 

"Indeed." Miyoshi shrugs, placing his hands on the pockets of his hands.

 

Tazaki sent him a passive look, before smiling. "You know, pigeons can be messengers."

 

"Oh?" Miyoshi seems interested.

 

"Yes. No matter how far it may be." 

 

Miyoshi smiles, and then speaks before turning his back at the man to begin walking away. "Then perhaps I can use them sometime."

 

_I waited for him to pinpoint the flaws of that magic trick._

 

**_But he didn't._ **

 

**********

 

 

Amari smiles down at the sight of Emma sleeping soundly.

 

"She must have been tired." He mutters as he raises the blanket up to his adoptive daughter's shoulder.

 

"She is. It must have been exhausting to deal with nine doting dads, after all."

 

The adoptive father stares at Miyoshi, who's eyelids are closed.

Amari chuckles, "Aren't you a doting dad, too?"

 

Miyoshi cracks it open his eyes to send a questioning look at Amari, before he himself waves a hand as if to dismiss it. 

 

"Among all of us, you suit best as a father too, Amari-san."

 

The older man chuckles once again before returning his gaze at Emma. 

 

"She wants to see you too, you know. Ten fathers won't hurt." Amari's smile slowly deteriorates, but still there.

 

Miyoshi throws a reasurring kind of smile towards him as he heads towards the door, "She already has you. I think that's more than enough."

 

Amari chuckles again. "That's sort of flattering."

 

"It was my intention from the start."

 

_I thought he was just kidding and he'd still come back to also be a doting father to Emma._

 

**_But he didn't._ **

 

 

********

 

 

"Fighting on the front-lines, are you sure you want to?"

 

Odagiri impassively looks at Miyoshi.

"Being a spy, are you sure you want to?"

 

Miyoshi blinks a couple, before chuckling. That sudden laugh made Odagiri's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

"I apologize for laughing. But you didn't answer my question. You just threw it right back at me."

 

"Consider it as my answer." Odagiri replies, turning his back at Miyoshi. The latter smiles, "I guess I can get the direct answer when we meet again?"

 

Odagiri pauses, but continues to walk a second later.

 "..Although I do hope it's not so soon that we meet again...if we will."

 

The taller man's eyes widened as he finally halts from walking. Turning his eyes back to Miyoshi, only to see him already walking away.

 

_I waited for him to mock me or say anything about my previous mission._

 

**_But he didn't._ **

 

********

 

 

"Miyoshi."

 

"Kaminaga."

 

"What are you doing here," The taller man smirks, "Perhaps you seek my company?"

 

Miyoshi shrugs, "Why would I?"

 

"Why else will you be here, then?"

 

"Kaminaga." the second mention of his bame made him drop his current facade to actually listen to what Miyoshi has to say. "Do you, regret anything?"

 

He snorts, closing his eyes, "Why the sudden sentiment?"

 

"Just curious."

 

Kaminaga hums, dramatically tapping his chin with his forefinger. He then finally faces his companion, "Perhaps the fact that I still haven't seen any perfect woman to bring home to the folks?"

 

It was Miyoshi's turn to snort, but it was more like a small laugh, as Kaminaga observed. "Always the flirty one."

 

"Yeah. How about you though? Have any regrets?"

 

Miyoshi's smile disperses, momentarily replaced with a mildy shocked expression. Seconds more, he regains his usual facade.

 

"I expected more from you, Kaminaga. We joined Lt. Colonel Yuuki voluntarily and I trust you can figure out the answer to that."

 

Kaminaga playfully smirks, "Hmm, perhaps the other fact that you haven't gone out with me? Or your regret of not going to a date with me?"

 

Miyoshi only responds with a smile. 

 

That made Kaminaga's smile disappear. "Yeah, you don't have any."

 

Miyoshi's smile stays constant. No widening of that smile that would assure me whether I'm right or I'm wrong. Nothing.

 

 

_By this time, I know he's already.. And this is just.._

_I wanted him to cry or to just show any form of sorrow in front of me. To say that he regret not saying goodbye to us._

**_But he didn't._ **

_Because that isn't the usual Miyoshi._

**_That isn't him._ **

_Until the very end, he chose to be himself and he didn't have any regret._

_I guess he's too proud to admit his feelings._

_**But that's what makes him, the way he is**. _

 

_A **man** who is too **proud** to say **thank you.**_

_Yes, a man who we spent time with._

_Played poker (Joker) game with._

 

_A man who went with the name " **Miyoshi."**_

_**A man who we will surely miss.** _

 

 

 *********

 

 

"Yuuki-san," Miyoshi figured formalities aren't needed. "I have safely hidden the microfilm."

 

"I know. I have retrieved it."

 

 

"Did I.." Miyoshi pauses, but he just smiles. "Nothing."

 

"You did well." Miyoshi's eyes widened as he sees Yuuki smiling at him.

 

Tears are warning to form from his eyes, but stopped it just in time. Spies don't cry.

 

_He is a spy._

_**He was a spy**._

 

Returning the smile, Miyoshi slightly bows his head, "Thank you..for closing my eyes there."

 

Yuuki closes his eyes, with the small smile retained. "Above anyone, I thought you knew."

 

Miyoshi raises his head fully, blinking.

 

"Who bows while wearing a suit?"

 

With that, Miyoshi grins. "Yes. How can I forget?"

 

 

********

 

 

"Sakuma-san, will you join us?" Miyoshi asks, standing near a tombstone of an unknown man.

 

_Will you join them?_

 

The addressed man didn't say anything, but just stare at the grave of someone who wasn't even visited by anyone. The only reason is that they can't and they shouldn't. 

 

But he's right there, gazing at it as if standing long enough there can bring that person back to life.

 

Yet he can somehow make out a figure through a side glance; said figure is smiling.

Tightening his fists, Sakuma sighs and lets it all go.

 

_He should._

 

He smiles, "Perhaps. Who knows?"

 

Miyoshi closes his eyes as his one hand pushes his hat down to cover half of his face.

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I see." With a swift movement, he turns his back to the Lieutenant, and starts walking away.

 

Sakuma watches the scenery; with the beauty of the setting sun can't be compared with the ethereal figure beginning to disappear. 

 

He can make out Miyoshi waving an arm whilst continuing to walk away.

 

Soon enough, he completely disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

_And Sakuma wakes up, just like **everyone else** who dreamed of **him.**_

****

 

_Right, I can't go there._

_**But it was a good farewell**._

**_Goodbye, Miyoshi._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Miyoshi visits everyone...in their dreams. HAH! *cries*


End file.
